


Up in My

by booksandtea15



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magical Elements, tiny top Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandtea15/pseuds/booksandtea15
Summary: Kihyun was not an idiot, so of course he knew that an attic was a prime haunting spot and unfit for anything but storing old files and belongings you would inevitably forget.





	Up in My

They’d only found the attic when a weird smell came wafting down from the ceiling and the guy they brought in to check it out opened up a fucking  _ attic _ and showed them the decaying rat corpses. Well, he showed Jeongyeon, who made amazed sounds and asked if she could poke them. Kihyun mainly stood at the back of the surprisingly large space and tried not to look anywhere in the vicinity of rotting rodent. 

Anyway. 

The point was, they’d only found the attic after about a month and in that month Kihyun had systematically been working his way through every room in the house, trying it out as his studio and discarding it until, when Jeongyeon found him dragging his easels into her room and she promptly flipped her shit, Jeongyeon suggested he tried the attic.

The newly cleaned and dusted and smelling like lemon-scented cleaning liquid attic. Kihyun was not an idiot, so of course he knew that an attic was a prime haunting spot and unfit for anything but storing old files and belongings you would inevitably forget. Kihyun was also, unfortunately, an artist with a deadline and a client getting increasingly snippy as he told her, yet again, that, no, he had made no progress on her commission. And while Jeongyeon didn’t mind paying the rent for the house, had all but insisted on it, given that she had such a ‘sparkling successful acting career’, in her own words, Kihyun had said he would pay for food and the Netflix subscription. 

And while Netflix was up and running smoothly, Kihyun could hear his bank account crying as he looked at the rapidly diminishing food supply in the kitchen. 

So, he’d lugged all his art equipment up to the attic, breaking his back and his knee at the very  _ least _ and now, with the best of the day gone, was staring his canvas with drooping eyes. 

He knew what he wanted to do. He did. He had a clear idea and picture and he even knew which paints he was going to mix and which tools he was going to use and yet… he was not painting. 

The single window in the attic, next to which Kihyun had set himself up, his confidence in the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling not very high, was open, the light, late spring breeze ruffling Kihyun’s fringe and making him sneeze. 

He should probably give up, right about now. It was past five in the afternoon, the sun was setting, he was tired from moving and arranging heavy stuff all day and he swore he could smell Jeongyeon making pancakes. Kihyun sniffed appreciatively, eyes closing as he imagined sweet golden syrup dripping off the edges of thick, fluffy pancakes, still hot and steaming from the stove top. Bless Jeongyeon. She may have exiled him to the roof, but she was a good kid.

“Oh, wow dude, you  _ made _ all this stuff?”

Kihyun  _ jumped _ . No, really. 

One moment he was sitting peacefully, eyes closed, in the comfortable ergonomical chair he had had specially shipped in, and the next he was upright, pushed up against the wall, eyes wide as they fixed themselves on the tall, broad stranger kneeling beside a stack of Kihyun’s works.

“Who are you?” The words were stuttered, breathy and, for a second, as the person made no response, their face hidden in shadow, Kihyun thought they hadn’t heard him.

Then the person turned around to reveal a shining, tall, (still so very,  _ very _ tall), guy with ridiculously broad shoulders and a smile that could melt ice. “I’m Hyunwoo! I’m the house goblin.” 

Kihyun blinked. His hands curled into unsure fists at his sides. “The what now.”

Hyunwoo, still smiling, stepped closer and gestured to the attic. “The house goblin. I was trapped up here until I was released a few days ago. Thanks for that. It was  _ really _ starting to smell up here.”

“I--I don’t--Jeongyeon! Get up here!” Kihyun yelled, the panic at finding a strange man in his attic, in his  _ house _ , finally burning its way through his veins and up to his brain. 

Hyunwoo tilted his head at Kihyun, a questioning furrow to his brow. Kihyun ignored him. He didn’t have time for delusional (hot) men who sneaked into his home and claimed to be a fucking, fucking  _ house goblin _ .

“I’m  _ busy! _ ” came Jeongyeon’s answering yell. “Come down here if you wanna talk.”

“You know, I’ve already--” Hyunwoo began, lifting a placating hand, but Kihyun scrambled along the wall away from him, hissing when a few pieces of loose splinters lodged into his palms.

“No. No. You stay right there. Just. Stay. I’m just quickly going to,” Kihyun glanced towards the trapdoor and steep stairs leading down from them, taking two, unsure steps towards it, making sure to keep in a wide circle of Hyunwoo. “I’m just quickly going to, um, go down, just. Stay here.” Kihyun took two quick steps towards the trapdoor, hesitating with one foot on the top step. Feeling slightly ridiculous, he lifted a finger and summoned the voice he used to discipline the puppy he had as a child. “Stay. I’ll be back. Just, stay.”

Kihyun paused for a moment, observing the quizzical tilt of Hyunwoo’s head, before booking it down the stairs, almost tripping flat on his face as his foot caught on the last step. As Kihyun all but ran to the kitchen (he hadn’t run since mandatory jogs in school, and he wasn’t about to start now), he cursed, for the first time, the sheer size of the house. Sure, it had seemed like a good thing at the start, even as recently as about five minutes ago, but when one took into account the distance you had to cover to get to your sibling when the house was inevitably invaded by tall, hot strangers who claimed to be a house goblin well…

It put things into perspective. Yes, this was definitely something he and Jeongyeon should have a long chat about, just as soon as they were alone in the house again.

Gasping, holding a stitch in his side (he… maybe should consider going to the gym, if running down a flight of stairs had him this winded), Kihyun rounded the corner into the kitchen and found his sister bobbing her head in time with the music playing from her phone balanced precariously on the edge of the counter.

Normally, Kihyun’s eyes would take in these details and he would, in the tone of a long-suffering older brother who has had to witness the death of three phone in the space of six months, remind her to put the phone in a safer place and that, even if she  _ could _ afford it, she really shouldn’t be so irresponsible with her belongings.

That part of Kihyun, however, was temporarily buried underneath the immediate surprise and shock of seeing a strange man appear in his attic studio. Jeongyeon didn’t react to his presence beyond a vague nod and so, as soon as Kihyun felt confident of getting words out coherently, he burst out, “Jeongyeon there’s someone in the attic I think they’re a bit crazy like he was talking about being a house goblin and--”

“Oh, you’ve met Hyunwoo?”

“--and I think there’s a crazy--” Kihyun blinked. “What?”

“Yeah, Hyunwoo asked me if he could keep staying here, cause he didn’t wanna be impolite, and I figured well, why not, you know?”

Kihyun swallowed. He pinched the skin at his wrist and hissed at the sting. Okay, so this wasn’t a strangely realistic dream. Interesting. Also weird. Very weird. “I’m. I don’t.” Kihyun’s mouth opened and closed, lost for words, unsure where to even  _ begin _ with this. “Goblins aren’t  _ real _ ,” his flustered brain finally settled on, secure in this one, simple fact, even if everything else he believed seemed to be imploding in on themselves.

“Yes, I  _ am _ ,” and affronted voice said, and Kihyun looked to the side to see Hyunwoo sitting on a kitchen counter, heels locked together and swinging gently against the wood panelling. Strangely, he was dressed in different clothes. Before, he had been dressed in jeans and a sensible button up t-shirt, but now, as if he could sense Kihyun’s reluctant attraction to the stranger in his house, he had changed into short ( _ short _ ) shorts, high enough that Kihyun could see the delicate inner skin of his thighs peeking out, and a tank top that threatened to slip off his shoulders.

This was unfair. This was very, completely unfair. Kihyun was very tired and very small and very gay and there was a man in his kitchen who seemed to be  _ deliberately  _ tempting Kihyun and that would be  _ fine _ but he also claimed to be a goblin and his sister was smirking at him and this was  _ unfair. _

Kihyun turned to his sister, gay panic apparently very clear on his face by the way Jeongyeon did absolutely nothing to hide her snort. 

“This is not fair.”

Hyunwoo laughed and reached into the fridge, snagging a bunch of grapes Kihyun didn’t even know was there. Did Jeongyeon buy grapes while Kihyun wasn’t looking? What else was Kihyun oblivious to?

“I..” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo. Kihyun looked at Jeongyeon. Kihyun sighed. “I need to go lay down.” He turned around and started walking away, before turning around and lifting a warning finger at the two… people in the kitchen watching him with owlish eyes. “Do Not wake me up.”

As Kihyun rounded the corner, hand to his head to feel the non-existent fever burning him up and bringing on hallucinations like deliciously hot men showing up in his studio and claiming to be a mythical creature, he heard his sister cackling behind him. 

The obvious explanation would be that she had set this up. It wasn’t her usual style of pranks, not like the time she had planted gay porn magazines in Kihyun’s room for their mother to find while Kihyun stood red-faced trying to explain that they weren’t his and,  _ anyway _ , nobody has magazines anymore. (She turned out to like that even less and attempted to confiscate his phone and laptop until Jeongyeon admitted to planting the magazines.)

But, he digressed. The point was that, one: his sister was a devious little shit fully capable of thinking up a delirious a scheme as getting someone to pretend to be a goblin just to fuck with Kihyun and, two: she had  _ acces _ s to professional actors, since, you know, she  _ was _ an actress. He didn’t look like any actor Kihyun had ever seen, but it was possible Jeongyeon had somehow bribed a new actor…?

Kihyun clutched his head and groaned. This was too much for him to handle right at this moment. He’ll pay attention to whatever reason his sister could have for fucking up his mind and sending him into a reeling gay panic  _ after _ taking a nap.

\---

“He probably thinks this is a prank.”

“It’s not.” Hyunwoo frowned. “Why would he think this was a prank?” He clicked his fingers and the grapes started picking and removing their seeds in front of him, moving to his mouth as they finished.

Jeongyeon, who was gracefully pouring a pancake onto the pan, twirling her wrist to get it into a neat circle, shrugged as she watched with wide eyes as impatient grapes bumped against Hyunwoo’s lips. “My brother is not the most, uh,  _ trusting _ sort. To be blunt, he’s a suspicious bastard.”

Hyunwoo huffed at the grapes bumping into him until they lined up in an orderly line next to his face. “Still.”

Jeongyeon giggled at two grapes twirling around each other in the tune of a waltz before turning towards Hyungwoo, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. “Listen, just give him some time. If you stay around long enough, he’ll eventually, probably, figure out this is for real.” 

“Why are you so sure this is for real, then?”

Jeongyeon smiled softly, fingers twirling in the ties of her apron, before shrugging. “I don’t know. I guess I just like thinking that there’s still something magical in this world. Being in the profession that I am…” She sighed. “I just, I like it. I like the idea.”

Hyunwoo nodded thoughtfully, the last grape popping into his mouth. “Your pancake is burning.”

“Oh,  _ shit _ .”

\---

“You’re still here? Don’t you have like, someplace to be? Some audition to go to?” Kihyun felt groggy, still five feet out of step with the world. You know, how you always felt after waking up from a nap that was meant to be twenty minutes and turned into an hour. The fact that he was confronted by Hyunwoo, still in that annoying shorts and tank top as he stepped into the kitchen, did not help.

“What sort of audition?” 

The most infuriating thing, Kihyun thought, stepping over to the covered plate full of pancakes (his sister was dependable, he’ll give her that), was that Hyunwoo wasn’t even  _ doing _ anything. He was just, standing there. He was just  _ standing there _ , in those fucking annoying clothes that made Kihyun’s heart pound in his neck and made his stomach do a swirly thing that, normally, would be very fun, but seeing as this was the guy his sister had hired to prank him…

“You know,” Kihyun waved vaguely with one hand, other hand filled with a plain, sweet pancake. “The actor kind. Come on, don’t play stupid.”

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about.” Hyunwoo had crossed his arms as he said that and,  _ god _ , that made Kihyun angry. His skin was  _ golden _ and the muscles were  _ bulging _ and Kihyun was a  _ tired idiot gay _ .

“Stop. Stop that.” Kihyun’s voice was muffled by the pancake in his mouth, hiding the tiny note of distressed whining. Good. Hyunwoo didn’t need to know the effect he had on Kihyun.

“Stop what?” Hyunwoo flexed his biceps, twisting slightly so his shirt lifted just enough to show a small, dark trail of hair leading down. That  _ bastard _ .

“Just. Just stop. Being that.” Kihyun gestured to Hyunwoo.

“You just gestured to all of me.”

“I know.”

Things were silent for a moment as Kihyun turned to face the pancakes and stuffed them into his mouth. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could go. The sooner he could go, the sooner this, this  _ Hyunwoo _ can go and live his own life. Away from Kihyun. Who definitely did not need to see his thighs and, and skin and muscles and--

Anyway. Yes. 

“Do you need some help?”

Kihyun choked, coughed, had a small panic about Hyunwoo slapping his back, choked long enough to realise it was not going to happen, felt miffed, felt annoyed at himself for being miffed, and then somehow cleared his throat enough to swallow and turn to Hyunwoo with teary eyes. “Help with, ack, help with  _ what? _ ”

Hyunwoo gestured upwards with his head. “Up there. The attic. It still seems a bit… messy.”

Kihyun would have liked to feel righteous anger at that; how dare someone call his workspace messy, but, really, that was an understatement for what it looked like at the moment. He had managed to clear a small space to work, but there were boxes of equipment still just standing where Kihyun dropped them and, well, however capable he was of doing it himself, he didn’t really… want to. 

It didn’t hurt that Hyunwoo looked like an entire snack and Kihyun was just about shameless enough to be okay with ogling him while he unpacked Kihyun’s supplies.

So, Kihyun shrugged, plastering a disinterested expression on his face. “I mean, sure. If you want. I mean, you’re here anyway.”

“...So is that a yes…?”

“Yeah, yeah, follow me.”

\---

This was either the best or worst idea Kihyun had ever had. It was in between, because on the one hand his eyes and heart and all of his little gay soul was appreciating the view so very,  _ very _ much, and on the other hand, Hyunwoo bent down way too much and Kihyun was sitting all curled up in his seat to hide the, ahem,  _ evidence _ , because apparently he was so hard up for some that the actor his sister hired did it for him.

Hyunwoo bent down again, his shorts straining against his ass and thighs, those long, luscious,  _ golden _ things, still absolutely gorgeous despite the weak yellow light of the single lightbulb and Kihyun hissed in a breath, pulling his legs tightly against his chest, willing the red from his cheeks. God. He was an entire mess.

Hyunwoo straightened up and turned towards him, one of Kihyun’s stands folded in his hands. “Where do you want this?”

Kihyun cleared his throat, willing his voice not to squeak or break or anything ridiculous like that. “Over there against the wall is fine.” His voice, despite his precautions, carried a hint of a squeak, and, if Kihyun had thought there was any way for him to stop the blush flooding his cheeks, he would have. Unfortunately, he’d never been able to control his bodily functions to his satisfaction, as the situation in his lap demonstrated beautifully.

Hyunwoo’s face spasmed, a smirk seeming to flash across his face, before it smoothed out again and he went to place the stand in its place. Kihyun clenched his jaw, taking the moment to look away and scrub his hand across his face. If he could just, maybe, attempt to find even a  _ modicum _ of his chill, things would be  _ great _ .

“You know, when I offered to help, I really didn’t think I’d be the only one doing the work.” 

Kihyun turned back to see Hyunwoo standing in front of the window, the silvery light of the moon shining against his high cheekbones, and pinched his thigh to keep the deep groan threatening in his throat inside. 

“Well.” Kihyun cleared his throat again, trying to think of something to say that didn’t include the words ‘beautiful’ and ‘fuck’. “Well, the way I see it, my sister paid you to prank me, so I might as well get value for her money.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, mouth pulling up in one corner. “This insistence that you have with your sister paying me…” His eyes sharpened on Kihyun, flicking down to his legs pulled up to his chest, to his arms wrapped tightly around them. “Why are you sitting like that?”

“I like sitting like this.”

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo took a step closer, and Kihyun  _ didn’t flinch _ . He didn’t. “Cause, I mean, not that I’m an expert, or anything, but that chair looks pretty uncomfortable.” 

Kihyun shifted slightly against the hard wooden slats of the, admittedly, slightly uncomfortable chair. “It’s bearable.”

“Hm.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at Hyunwoo, not trusting the mischievous little gleam in his eyes. 

“You know,” Hyunwoo said, stepping even closer, close enough that, if Kihyun reach out, he could touch that golden thigh. “I’m pretty good at reading humans.”

“Well, I would hope so, since you  _ are  _ one.”

“And I must say,” Hyunwoo continued, ignoring Kihyun’s comment except for the arch of one of his eyebrows, “you are impressively horrible at hiding your arousal.”

Kihyun’s throat locked tight. 

Hyunwoo lowered himself down in front of Kihyun, to his knees, peeking around Kihyun’s updrawn legs. Slowly, carefully, broadcasting his movements, Hyunwoo reached out, resting his hand on one of Kihyun’s knees, pressing downwards lightly until it lowered, Kihyun’s lap and  _ situation _ clearly visible. Hyunwoo swallowed, eyes dark, and looked up at Kihyun through his lashes. “I can help you with that.”

Kihyun inhaled sharply through his nose. Held it. Exhaled through his mouth. 

This was insane. This was completely, very much, insane. Kihyun didn’t do one-night stands. Kihyun didn’t do casual sex. Kihyun didn’t have sex with strangers. This was all very dumb and very unlike him and of course, Kihyun wanted whatever this beautiful man was offering him with every fiber of his being. 

Maybe it had just been too long since he got laid. Maybe that was it. It certainly  _ had _ been a while, and, really, it was the only half-baked explanation Kihyun was willing to accept for why he was even considering saying yes to the man that pretended to be the house goblin because his sister paid him. 

Kihyun inhaled. Exhaled. 

“Okay.”

Hyunwoo smiled almost sweetly then, mouth stretching out adorably, and if it wasn’t for the glitter in his eyes, Kihyun wouldn’t believe the man smiling at him and the man pulling down his other leg with one hand and palming him softly with the other was the same one. 

“Oh fuck,” Kihyun breathed out in a strained voice as Hyunwoo squeezed harder, running his thumb up and down the length of Kihyun’s cock, the soft fabric of his sweatpants not hiding much.

“Hold your horses, we’ll get there,” Hyunwoo breathed, removing his hand to pull at the waistband of Kihyun’s pants, Kihyun lifting his hips to assist as he pulled them down to just under his ass.

Kihyun was breathing heavily already, the night sounds and swish of clothes and skin against skin loud and heavy in his ears as he watched Hyunwoo tug at his cock before leaning over to lick kittenishly at the head. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Kihyun groaned, unreasonably floored by such a small action. “Fuck, who  _ are  _ you?”

Hyunwoo looked up with a grin, (and with a flush to his own cheeks, Kihyun was pleased to see). “I’m Hyunwoo, the goblin that lives in your attic.” With that, he bent over Kihyun’s cock again, taking half of it in the warm, wet smoothness that was his mouth with one go, thereby knocking all questions and thought Kihyun had about his answer out of his head.

Fuck. 

_ Fuck _ .

Hyunwoo was good. Hyunwoo was  _ unfairly  _ good. He swirled his tongue around Kihyun’s head, bobbing and licking and sucking and there’s, there’s this thing he did with  _ tongue _ and the roof of his  _ mouth _ and--

“Ah!” Kihyun’s hand flew to Hyunwoo’s hair, gripping tightly, unsure if he wanted to push or pull, only knowing that if Hyunwoo did that again he  _ would _ blow his load. “Hyunwoo, I’m-- ah-- I’m!--”

With a soft pop and last, long suck, Hyunwoo removed his mouth and hand from Kihyun’s cock, leaning back so suddenly all Kihyun could do was sit there, breathing raggedly while his cock bobbed up again his stomach, wet and pink. 

Hyunwoo wiped his mouth on the back of his forearm, frowned at it, then pulled off his entire shirt (his  _ entire shirt _ , Jesus Holy mother of God did Kihyun die and go to heaven what the fuck) and wiped his face with it. “As fun as sucking you off is,” Hyunwoo said, his voice a deep almost raspy tone that made shivers shudder their way down Kihyun’s spine, “I have other plans, as I’m sure you do too.”

Kihyun started to grin, before a realisation struck him and he groaned. “Ugh, fuck damn. I have no lube or condoms up here and I am  _ not _ going down there now and--”

Hyunwoo shook his head, held up a hand, stuck his other hand into the pocket of his shorts (Kihyun didn’t even know those shorts  _ had _ pockets) and reappeared with a travel sized lube bottle and a condom. 

“How…?”

“Magic,” Hyunwoo says, wiggling his fingers at Kihyun who snorted. 

“No, but seriously, how?”

“I told you, magic,” Hyunwoo insisted, lifting himself to pull his shorts down, revealing the fact that he was not wearing any underwear even a little bit because of course he wasn’t. When his pants were off Kihyun couldn’t get his mouth to close as he stared at the full glory that was Hyunwoo’s naked body, from the dark trail of hair leading down to a thatch of unruly pubic hair and one very erect penis to his muscled torso and well-sculpted behind as he turned to fold his clothes neatly before turning back to Kihyun with a blanket folded over one arm.

“Uhhhhhh,” Kihyun said intelligently. 

Hyunwoo smiled, seemingly unconcerned with his nakedness, and spread out the blanket on the floor before sitting down on it, legs crossed. “Are you going to join me?”

“This is a lot.” Kihyun meant to say it as a statement, a simple observation, (because, realistically, it  _ was _ a lot), but it came out slightly more strangled and high-pitched than he intended. Shit. So much for a calm demeanour.

Hyunwoo’s smiled gently, getting on his knees and leaning closer, one hand coming up to cup Kihyun’s shin and stroke it gently with his thumb. “I know. It’s okay if you don’t want to go on. I would really like to.” At that, Hyunwoo showed his first sign of discomfort, wincing as he shifted slightly and his cock bobbed, red and angry, against his stomach.

“No,” Kihyun shook his head. “No, I want to, it’s just. Aaaaaaah.” Kihyun dropped his head, heels of his palms pressing into his eyes. “I don’t do this. I don’t, I don’t hook up with random strangers. I don’t do one night stands.” Kihyun still had his head in his hands. He was still breathing heavily, and he could still feel his cock heavy and hard between his legs. But he could feel doubt starting to clear his head, to put into perspective what he was about to

There was a light touch on his knee, and Kihyun lowered his hands to see Hyunwoo leaning forward, a soft smile on his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. We really  _ don’t _ have to do. I just, you were  _ clearly _ aroused and--”

“Oh god, was I super obvious?” Kihyun groaned, heat flushing on his face as Hyunwoo laughed and nodded.

“Oh yeah, super obvious,” Hyunwoo smiled, thumb rubbing soft circles on Kihyun’s knee. “Also, just so you know, I’m not gonna disappear. I’m the house goblin after all.” He smiled again.

Kihyun ducked his head, letting out a breathy laugh. It’s good that Hyunwoo was able to joke about stuff like that. It’s good, but… “Okay, jokes aside, do you… would you  _ want _ to stick around?” 

Hyunwoo was frowning a bit, but it cleared up when Kihyun tilted his head at him. “Of course I would. Of course.”

Kihyun nodded. Okay. Okay. Just five minutes ago he was gagging for it and now… Now he was still sitting, hard and mostly naked, in front of a very naked hot man who was still smiling so gently and. Fuck it. Fuck. It. 

“Okay.” Kihyun nodded, nodded again. “Okay.” He pushed Hyunwoo backwards lightly, settling himself on the blanket, pulling his shirt over his head and divesting himself of his pants in short order. “Okay, sit back.” 

Hyunwoo moved backwards, pulling a pillow out of fucking nowhere, as far as Kihyun could see, and propping his hips on it, spreading himself. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .

Kihyun swallowed dryly, fisting his own cock, eyes drinking in the intoxicating picture before him. 

Hyunwoo, stretched out, the relative darkness of the room shadowing the various dips and edges of his body perfectly, legs spread, showing off his cock and pink, clenching hole. God. This man, this man,  _ this man _ .

Kihyun fumbled for the bottle of lube, lid clicking loudly as he finally got it open, his fingers shaking slightly. The lube was sticky and cold and pooled in the cup of his hand, dripping down his fingers. Warming up a small amount between his fingers, Kihyun leaned forward, fingers poking and prodding and massaging, making its way inside as Kihyun licked and hummed and sucked around Hyunwoo’s cock.

Hyunwoo wasn’t shy, not even a little bit. He gasped and moaned and so, so sweetly asked for more, said  _ please _ , when Kihyun released his cock with a pop, two fingers scissoring inside Hyunwoo, a third teasing entrance.

“Yeah?” Kihyun asked, one hand lazily jerking Hyunwoo off while he watched his other hand dip into and out of Hyunwoo’s hole. 

Hyunwoo nodded, flush splotchy and red on his chest, small pink nipples pebbled and begging for attention. So, of course, as Kihyun slipped the third finger inside, setting up a rhythm that had Hyunwoo gasping and clenching and shivering around him, he leaned forward, stretching until he could close his mouth over one of those nubs, swirling his tongue and sucking lightly.

“Oh,  _ oh _ , god, Kihyun, please-- I, please--” Hyunwoo’s arms, though muscled as hell, pawed ineffectually at Kihyun’s side, attempting to move him where he wanted, and Kihyun chuckled lightly before he let himself be manhandled until Hyunwoo had rolled a condom over him and positioned Kihyun at his entrance, chest heaving and looking up with pleading eyes.

Keeping his gaze locked with Hyunwoo, Kihyun began pushing in, gasping, hips stuttering once in the tight,  _ searing _ heat before he got himself under control. He pushed in slowly, gripping Hyunwoo’s hips tightly until he bottomed out, settling in against that gorgeous ass.

“You okay?” he gasped out, feeling like his heart was beating a mile a minute, throbbing  _ hard _ where they were connected. It’s been  _ way _ too fucking long since he did this. 

Hyunwoo lifted a hand, cupping half of Kihyun’s ass in one movement, and tugged him impossibly closer, wringing a gasp from both of them, before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready. Do your worst, Kihyun.”

And, well. Kihyun never  _ has _ been able to resist a challenge.

\---

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up.”

“You  _ slept _ with the  _ house goblin! _ ”

“ _ I didn’t know that’s who he was at the time! _ ”

“He  _ told _ you.”

“I thought you hired him!”

“Brother of mine, you’re so fucking dumb.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peace
> 
> Twitter:  
> [booksandtea15](https://twitter.com/booksandtea15)


End file.
